


Conception

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé and Anakin celebrate her promotion from intern to resident.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Conception

Conception 

“Anakin?” Padmé called, looking for her husband. 

“Yeah?” He called back, appearing from the bathroom. “How was your day?”

“Long.” He wrapped his long arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. “I got good news though,” she whispered into his chest. 

“What?” 

“I am no longer just an intern. I am now a permanent doctor.” Anakin kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she grinned as her husband picked her up around the waist. “Put me down, idiot! I’m going to hit my head on the ceiling!” Anakin laughed and dropped her back down, kissing her head. 

“I’m so proud of you,” he whispered. “You were so worried we were going to have to move.” Padmé blushed as he forced her to look up at him. “I think a little celebration is in order.” 

“After dinner. I’m absolutely starving.” Anakin cooked dinner, set the table, and poured some wine for her as she changed her clothes. 

They made small talk as they ate, telling each other about their days, filling each other in on their nieces and nephews, discussing their weekend plans, and sharing sweet kisses in between conversations. “So, Dr. Skywalker,” Anakin muttered, “how about I clean this up, and you have another small glass of wine and relax a little bit.” He pressed his lips to hers and picked her empty plate up off the table. 

“Leave it, we can get it in the morning. All this wine you gave me is making you look even sexier than usual.” He pressed his lips to hers, sighing as Padmé snuck her tongue into his mouth. 

Padmé’s hands wound into his hair and she hooked one leg up over his hip. “Why don’t we start that celebration,” she whispered. 

“You’re a tiny bit tipsy, aren’t you?” He laughed, steadying her as she stood on one leg. 

“Maybe just a bit.” He laughed and kissed her again. “Take me to bed, Mr. Skywalker. I want to ravish you.”

“Hmm,” he moaned, “maybe we should spice it up a little. You smell like a hospital and we haven’t christened our shower yet.” He lifted her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom, kicking the door closed behind them. “How do you want me to take you? Hard and fast? Slow and sensual?” Anakin whispered, ducking to kiss her neck and gently caress her lower back. 

“Or how about we do all of that, first, I push you up against the glass and fuck you until you’re screaming my name, then I take you to bed and make love to you. I can guarantee you’ll be cumming at least three times tonight.” He nipped the soft flesh where her neck and shoulder met and she raked her nails over the back of his neck. 

“Off,” she mumbled, tugging at the back of his shirt. “Anakin, stop teasing me. Take this off.” His hands left her back and helped her remove his t-shirt. Her fingers instinctively ran down his chest, feeling each muscle twitch underneath her finger tips. 

A soft moan escaped Anakin’s lips as Padmé’s fingers ran over his chest. Her plump lips following and leaving little open mouthed kisses on his skin. Padmé nipped lightly at his nipple, her hand drifting down to cup him through his pants. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he moaned, threading his fingers into her hair. Padmé smirked and pressed a soft kiss to his bulge. 

“Hm,” she hummed, pulling his pants down. “You’re pretty attractive yourself.” He sighed as the pressure on his cock released and it sprang free. Padmé smiled up at him for a second before taking him into her mouth. Anakin moaned loudly as her tongue swirled around the head of his cock, her fingers gently caressing his balls. She released him before running the flat of her tongue over the underside of his cock down to meet her hand, and using the tip of her tongue to tease his sac. 

“Padmé,” he moaned again, his head leaning back against the bathroom wall. “You’re so fucking sexy when you do that,” he gasped, looking down at her on her knees. She pulled away with one last kiss to his nuts and met his heated gaze. 

Anakin pushed her shirt over her head, his eyes on hers still, and unhooked her bra before dropping his gaze to her chest. Padmé chuckled, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. He ducked his head, pressing soft kisses on her neck, letting his fingertips gently ghost over her shoulders and down toward her chest as he lowered himself to his knees. “Did your boobs get bigger?” Padmé snorted, shoving her hand into his hair. 

“No, you’re just looking at them from a different angle,” she whispered, sighing as he closed his lips over her left nipple. He felt himself twitch again as her bud hardened and her hand tugged at his messy blond hair. “Jesus Christ, Anakin,” she moaned, thrusting her hips toward him.

“I’m getting there, be patient,” he scolded, kissing around the waistband of her scrub pants. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Wait until after we have kids and I’m not all skinny anymore to use that one,” she teased, tilting his head back to look at him. 

“You’re still going to be beautiful.”

“Suck up.”

“Good thing I’m good at that,” he whispered, tugging her pants off and gently palming her over her underwear. “You’re so wet for me. I don’t think I even need to eat you out.” His fingers pushed the crotch of her panties away and he took one long, slow lick over her folds, relishing in the sound that she made. He kept ahold of her hips to keep her from fucking his face as he ate her out. 

“Anakin, I’m so fucking close, keep going. Fuck babe, yes. Right there, yes. Oh, Anakin!” She screamed, her juices covering his mouth and chin as she came. Anakin smirked, placed one last kiss to her clit, and stood pushing her into the shower before climbing in with her. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, you know that right?” He growled, nipping at her ear as he pinned her against the wall. “I want to fuck you until you’re seeing stars.” Padmé moaned and bucked her hips into his. 

“Then fuck me. Make me yours, show the boys at work that I’m taken. I want to feel your cock inside of me,” she begged, as he turned the water on. The shower spray attacked him full force in the face. Padmé laughed, reaching up to reangle the shower head away from them as Anakin sputtered and pushed his hair from his eyes. They kissed again and sighed as Anakin slipped into her. 

“Fuck yes. I missed you,” Padmé whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I missed this too,” Anakin grunted, “you were just so focused on your internship and we had a wedding and then you got all stressed out. I didn’t want to make it worse. Oh fuck you feel so fucking good.” He thrust himself into her, basking in her little moans, the feel of her pussy gripping him, the water from the shower spray against his back, and the blazing look in her eyes. 

“Christ, you’re so big, yes, oh I’m cumming, I’m cumming, yes.” Padmé screamed again as she came, her pussy clenching around him, almost coaxing his orgasm as well. “Anakin, slower,” she sighed, putting a hand on his chest. He slipped out of her, still hard, and looked at her worriedly. 

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no. You were fine. Just a little too much right now. Besides, I still need you hard for round two.”

He hummed. “I think I could manage to get it up again for you. But as my lady commands.” His hands cupped her butt and his thumbs stroked over the dimple of her lower back. Her head dropped to his chest and she listened to his heart beat steadily. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist. His hands moved higher and rubbed the tension from her shoulders again. She relaxed into him and sighed contentedly. They stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, then Anakin picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. 

“Did I tell you I’m proud of you?” He asked, kissing her lips lightly. “I’m so fucking proud of you.” 

“You’ve said it to me at least once a year for the last four years. But I like hearing it.” She kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip and slipping her tongue into his mouth as he gasped. He set her down, trailing kisses down her neck, crawling on top of her as she lay back onto the mattress. 

He gently tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and whispered, “well, Mrs. Skywalker, you’ve been a very good girl recently and I think you deserve a reward.” 

Padmé moaned loudly as he nipped her pulse point. He pinned her hands above her head and continued to nip her neck. “Fuck, Anakin,” she sighed, thrusting her hips into his, “just fuck me already.” 

Anakin smirked, pressing a kiss to her neck again. He flipped them so Padmé was laying on her stomach. His hands traced down her sides as his lips traced down her spine. “You are so fucking sexy,” he whispered. 

“Anakin, please!” 

“As my lady commands,” he whispered again, pressing another kiss to her lower back. He knelt behind her, lining himself up with her entrance, and sliding in. “Oh, fuck, you’re so fucking wet. You’re so tight, too.” 

“Oh, Anakin, you’re so fucking big! Yes! Fuck me!” Padmé moaned, grinding herself against him. He thrust into her, his hands grasping onto her hips as they rocked. Anakin’s hand pushed her shoulders to the bed, changing the angle and hitting her g-spot. 

The sounds that came from Padmé spurred him on, thrusting faster, his balls slapping against her clit. “Yes! Yes! Anakin! I’m cumming! Yes! Oh! Oh! Oh yes! Anakin!” Padmé screamed, her walls clenching around him. 

“Yes, yes. Padmé, I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck, I’m gonna cum! Fuck! I’m…I’m…Pad-oh yes! Padmé!” Anakin moaned, spilling himself into her. Pressing one last kiss to her back, he fell onto the bed next to her, a satisfied smile on his face. 

“I love you,” Padmé whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. “That was amazing.” 

“You’re amazing,” he muttered back. She smiled and snuggled up next to him, her boobs pressing against his side and her head on his chest. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
